Jangan Sedih
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis biasa yang gemar membaca. Ia kerap kali mengunjungi perpustakaan umum yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda yang menjadi tetangga sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Namanya Sasuke, pemuda yang mengajarkan padanya bahwa cinta bukan untuk memiliki. Takdir cinta mereka memang cinta yang selamanya tanpa harus memiliki. Karena cinta hanya cukup dirasakan.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Jangan Sedih © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Setting: Alternate Universe**

**Warning: Crack, Hinata's Point of View, Out of Character, author sangsi untuk menyebutnya sebagai fanfiction**

.

.

.

.

.

**~xXxXx0#0xXxXx~**

.

**Jangan Sedih…**

.

Aku senang melihatmu dari balik deretan buku-buku koleksi perpustakaan umum. Kau duduk di salah satu bangku yang dekat dengan jendela, selalu di sana. Pertama kali kita bertemu saat aku dan keluargaku menjadi warga baru di komplek perumahan tempatmu tinggal. Setahuku, kau adalah lelaki yang tidak banyak bicara, namun, seingatku kau selalu menyapaku terlebih dahulu bila kita berpapasan di jalan. Sebagai kakak dari seorang bocah yang menjadi anak didikmu, aku menganggap bahwa perlakuanmu terhadapku tidak jauh berbeda dengan sikap yang kau tunjukkan kepada anggota keluarga dari muridmu yang lain, awalnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasa menjadi seorang gadis yang sedikit istimewa di antara teman-teman perempuanmu. Ku lihat, kau yang disapa oleh beberapa gadis seusiaku yang juga mengantarkan adiknya ke tempat kursus, bukan kau yang lebih dulu menyapa. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya merasa sedikit berbeda di matamu. Memang masih ada kemungkinan kalau kau hanya ingin bersikap sebagai seorang tetangga yang ramah, tetapi, tak tahukah kau bahwa efeknya sangat berkepanjangan terhadapku? Kau meneteskan setitik harapan di hatiku, kau memberikan harapan semu yang berakhir dengan kekosongan.

Masih segar dalam ingatan saat kau menyapaku di antara rak-rak buku yang menghimpit. Kau sering menunjukkan kepadaku tentang buku-buku yang sangat layak untuk dibaca. Setelah itu, aku menjadi penasaran mengenai isinya, dan biasanya akan ku bawa pulang jika tidak mampu ku selesaikan membaca keseluruhan halamannya di bangku perpustakaan. Aku masih ingat saat kau menawarkan sebuah novel yang kau punya, dan aku terlanjur mengatakan ingin meminjamnya. Keesokan harinya, novel yang kau maksud sudah berada di atas meja belajarku atas peran serta adik perempuanku yang selama ini menjadi perantara di antara kita.

Kau pasti tak tahu kalau senyumku selalu mengembang setiap kali aku menemukan selembar catatan yang kau selipkan di antara halaman buku atau novel yang kau pinjamkan kepadaku. Bahkan kau juga melakukannya ketika novel yang kau pinjam kembali ke tanganku. Memang tidak seindah puisi, namun, sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpan lembar demi lembar kertas kecil berhiaskan tulisan tanganmu. Ku rasa kau tidak akan percaya bila aku memberitahumu tentang perpustakaan mini yang ku bangun khusus untuk rangkaian kata-kata ajaib darimu yang sanggup memotivasi diriku.

Aku merasa hubungan kita semakin baik setelah kau menghadiahkan sebuah novel untukku, Sejarah Cinta. Ku rasa aku belum pikun, namun, aku tidak ingat telah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku menyukai novel yang hanya menceritakan kisah cinta. Kalau kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu, seharusnya kau membelikan novel Petualangan Sherlock Holmes yang sangat ku gemari. Sebagai seorang adik, aku pasti juga akan senang walau hanya dibelikan es krim, seperti yang kau berikan kepada adikku beserta tiga temannya saat kau mengajak mereka pergi ke toko buku. Sebenarnya aku bukan seorang perempuan yang selalu muluk-muluk dalam berharap. Aku malah berusaha menekan harapanku setiap kali mengingat sikapmu kepadaku yang sedikit berbeda.

Hingga suatu ketika, aku bagaikan tokoh utama dalam novel Sejarah Cinta, yang hanya mampu merasakan cinta namun tak akan pernah bisa memiliki.

Saat mendengar bahwa kau telah dijodohkan dengan putri kepala sekolah tempatmu mengajar, aku hanya mampu terdiam. Setelah menceritakannya, adikku juga bungkam dan meninggalkanku seorang diri di kamar tidurku. Aku tidak menangis karena sejak jauh hari aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk kemungkinan itu. Kau pasti merasa bahwa cintaku kepadamu tidak hanya tak harus memiliki, tapi juga tanpa restu dari orang tua kita. Tapi, tak tahukah kau kalau ibuku tidak pernah mengatakan alasan mereka menentang hubungan kita? Sedangkan ayahku hanya menutup mulutnya. Aku tahu siapa diriku, yang pasti tidak lebih baik dari calon istrimu. Orang tuamu pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu.

Aku dengar dari adikku kalau pernikahanmu diselenggarakan dengan sangat meriah, bahkan jauh lebih meriah dibandingkan pernikahan kakak laki-lakimu. Di malam pernikahanmu, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tidak memberikan undangan kepadaku, sedangkan gadis seusiaku yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahku mendapatkan kertas beraroma harum itu darimu. Malam itu, aku sadar bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir pada detik itu juga. Bukan lagi harapan semu, tapi harapan kosong. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan saat itu, yang ku tahu hanya kehampaan yang menguasai hati.

_Aijou no nai kekkon…_

_Perkawinan yang tidak didasarkan cinta sama cinta…_

Adik perempuanku mengatakannya dalam perjalanan menuju _supermarket_. Mungkin dia ingin menghiburku yang bahkan tidak sanggup meneteskan air mata. Aku hanya merasa tidak menemukan alasan untuk menangis, dan lebih memilih menggantikan tugas ibuku untuk berbelanja sebagai pelarian sementara atas kekosongan hatiku. Di malam pernikahanmu, aku hanya mampu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu juga perempuan yang sudah resmi menjadi istrimu. Bukankah rasa cinta bisa tumbuh bila terbiasa bersama? Aku percaya.

Di tengah kegiatan belanjaku, ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat langsung ku baca. Bagaikan hujan yang turun di tengah gurun pasir, ajakan temanku untuk mengisi liburan panjang langsung kusanggupi tanpa pertimbangan yang matang. Dua hari setelah malam itu, aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju luar kota. Berada jauh dari penyebab kegalauan hatiku membuatku terhibur, malah sangat terhibur. Beruntungnya aku karena memiliki teman-teman yang ada di saat ku butuhkan. Tetapi, aku merasa masih ada yang kurang.

_Go kekkon omedetou…_

Aku ingin mengucapkannya padamu.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari luar kota, beberapa kali aku pergi ke perpustakaan umum seorang diri. Bangku di dekat jendela yang seolah menjadi singgasanamu, ku lihat selalu kosong. Sekarang, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku mengunjungi perpustakaan umum, kau belum juga menduduki bangku berbahan kayu itu. Tentu saja kau tidak mungkin melewatkan masa pengantin barumu. Meskipun bertemu, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepadamu. Sepertinya untuk pertemuan pertama aku harus mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, karena aku sudah mempersiapkan sederetan kata itu sejak kau resmi menjadi seorang suami.

"Hinata…"

Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Mengapa aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku dengan suara lirih?

"Jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku."

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke sebuah novel tebal yang diangsurkan tangan berkulit putih. Novel yang tidak asing, tangan yang tidak asing, dan warna kulit yang juga tidak asing lagi. Yang terasa asing hanya cincin polos yang melingkari jari manis.

Maaf, aku belum berani mengangkat wajahku. Kau pasti mengerti karena seharusnya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiriku. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa belum siap. Mengapa kau harus datang di saat aku kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah ku susun rapi?

"Terima kasih."

Aku menerima novelku yang telah kau pinjam sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Kau tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dan bergegas meninggalkanku seorang diri di antara banyak rak dan buku-buku yang hanya membisu. Mengapa aku hanya berani menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh? Mengapa aku tidak mampu membalas ucapan terima kasihmu? Aku juga harus berterima kasih kepadamu.

Ku lihat ada secarik kertas yang menyembul di antara halaman yang tidak jauh dari sampul depan novelku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku menarik kertas kecil berwarna putih polos itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang digoreskan di sana.

_Suki mo kirai mo nai…_

_Suka tidak suka, tidak ada pilihan lain…_

Ya, aku tahu. Aku mengerti, Sasuke…

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak merasa sedih, aku juga tidak menangis, karena aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu. Takdir cintaku padamu adalah cinta yang selamanya tanpa harus memiliki. Engkaulah yang mengajarkan padaku bahwa cinta memang bukan untuk memiliki. Cinta hanya cukup dirasakan.

Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku…

.

**~xXxXx0#0xXxXx~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sayounara, atashi no hatsukoi. Suki mo kirai mo nai. Atashi ga anata nara yahari anata to mattaku onaji koto wo shita darou. Go kekkon omedetou!—Demo, anata ga natsukashii… *slapped***

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**


End file.
